Yaiba
Yaiba is a jōnin from Kumogakure and bestfreinds with Kira Suzumebachi. Yaiba is a master swordsman and proficient at using Space-Time Ninjutsu. He also is a inheritor on the kekkei genkai, Storm Release. Appereance Personality As a child Yaiba was pretty mouthy and sarcastic,but with maturity came respect and self-control. In his younger days he enjoyed playing with friends rather than spend his time training, until he after the fourth great shinobi war when hes dad came back a war hero, he inspired to be just like him and really committed to his training. Yaiba is a laid back fellow would rather relax than actually take part in ninja missions, he is rather lazy when it comes to actually preparing for the mission, often procrastinating and waiting till the last minute to pack.He has a strong belief in order to get something the best solution is too take it. He feels for nature going out of his way to protect the landscape when hes engaged in combat so the natural balance of things can continue once hes done. It angers him to see people litter or not even consider the environment in their actions. He's very proud of what his clan did to contribute to the great fourth shinobi war and holds his head up high. He has a sense of pride that surrounds him that he must live up to the name and is constantly improving himself. History Yaiba was born two years before the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Yaiba's Clan participated in the Fourth great shinobi and yaiba's father came home a war hero.As a young boy Yaiba inspired to be just like his father, practicing with the katana and proving his worth, so he may learn the family hidden jutsu. As a genin Yaiba used smaller versions of his katana's due to his smaller size and height. Yaiba Was the most out-going person in his three man cell often acting as the team leader among the genin.During a mission on of his teammates tried to up show Yaiba and ended up getting himself mortal wounded losing one of his arms. After this incident the group was introduced a replacement genin whose name was Kira Suzumebachi. The two quickly became friends and training buddy's. Disappearance During the last round of the chūnin exam Yaiba was faced against a powerful opponent from Konoha, pushing him to the edge of using his clans special ability. As it seemed that Yaiba was getting the upper hand by ignoring all the safety precautions placed upon the use of the Molecular Manipulation Technique, before he could deliver the final strike he began to disparate. Completely disappearing and he wasn't seen for a few months, until he randomly showed up in the outskirts of Kumogakure. The events that took place during his absence he claims to not have remembered. Abilities Yaiba's a master swordsmen and has progressed his swords training to be able to use two swords simultaneously.He favors his swords over traditionally taijustus but is at least capable of handling his own in the emergency that he is unable to use his swords. Yaiba uses his superior agility and Molecular Manipulation Technique to catch his opponents off guard. Kenjutsu Yaiba's ability with his swords rival that of the best swordsmen within the village.He is able to fight a multiple of opponents with one sword and almost doubling that once he draws his second sword.He is even able to preform hand seals will switching swords,without most people even noticing it. Ninjutsu Yaiba has advanced Ninjutsu abilities able to efficiently use the Storm release and even create his own techniques. He has mastery over the lighting and water release techniques but rarely seen using them. Nature Transformation Yaiba is able to infuse his blades with lighting release techniques which is common among Kumogakure ninja. This increases the cutting power of the blade and can even be transferred through a water source to potentially electrocute enemies.Yaiba chooses not to infuse he blades unless he actually needs the extra cutting power as he feels its a waste of chakra. Yaiba can even change non-threatening objects into potentially deadly projectiles by infusing it with lighting chakra. Trivia *Yaiba is known to be a space-time ninjutsu user but hasn't been seen preform any of those jutsu. *Yaiba is a member of his clans upper council but hasn't attended a meeting since he was appointed. Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Jonin Category:Swordsman Category:Kumo Category:Naruto Fanon